disgaeafandomcom-20200223-history
Kurtis
Kurtis is a recurring character in the Disgaea series. Appearances Disgaea: Hour of Darkness Another human from Earth, Kurtis works under General Carter and the Earth Defense Force like Captain Gordon. However, he views himself as more worthy of the title of Defender of Earth than Gordon. Although it may be coincidence, he has facial features in common with Don Joaquin, the original defender of earth, suggesting a sort of ancestral pride that may fuel his desire to be the defender. Near the end of the game, Kurtis sacrifices himself to save Jennifer, afterwards, he joins Laharl's party in Celestia as a Prinny. Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories Kurtis makes a reappearance in Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories, this time in his Prinny incarnation as the 38th Defender of Earth. He will come to the aid of those who call him on his Cell Phone, although he will make a remark about relying on one's self instead of him. Repeatedly calling him opens up two optional stages in which he faces off against robot clones of his human self (all of which speak in a similar manner to William Shatner). He also becomes a playable character in the Land of Carnage after you get all 16 Pirate Maps in Item World. In Disgaea 2: Dark Hero Days Kurtis is once again a "Land Of Carnage Only" character, although his clones can be unlocked as a normal monster class. Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice Kurtis is available as Downloadable Content in Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice, in battle, Prinny Kurtis can Magichange into a Gun. One of the Kurtis clones hides in one of the rooms at the Evil Academy and is hired as a teacher by Mao. Later, Prinny Kurtis arrives at the Evil Academy because he is chasing someone. When Mao and the gang enter, Kurtis sees the other Kurtis and assumes they are with the EDF as well as calling them all bastards. Mao is incredibly insulted at the fact a Prinny would call him that word and attacks. After the battle, Mao explains that he knows nothing about the Earth Defense Force but plans on killing Kurtis for insubordination when a group of Prinnies charge in begging Mao to make Prinny Kurtis (The Green Brother Dood!) their teacher. After the head Prinny says that having Kurtis as a teacher will motivate him into doing more work around Mao's house, Mao agrees. Touched by the kindness of the Prinnies, Kurtis agrees to be their teacher as well. However, Normal Kurtis is unsure of what will happen to him. Prinny Kurtis' second Magichange move, Accelerate, is a reference to the Acceleration powers of the title character from Cyborg 009. Personality Kurtis suffered a traumatic experience which cost him over 70% of his body in addition to his wife and daughter. Because of this, Kurtis became a cyborg and began to resent Gordon, taking several of his missons. Kurtis is also a brilliant scientist, whose intelligence and technical knowledge rival Jennifer's. However, Kurtis conducts much more fearful research in comparison to hers. He also tends to be rather sarcastic, especially to Gordon. Trivia *Kurtis in his human form shows a resemblance to Jet Link AKA 002 from the anime Cyborg 009. This is due to Kurtis being a Cyborg, having a pointy nose and a similar hair style to Jet. On top of that, both Jet Link and Kurtis have rocket boosters in their feet, allowing them to fly. *On the subject of Cyborg 009, the reward from the first Kurtis Map in Disgaea 2, the Accelerator, is in itself a reference to the show as it is classified as a "Tooth" item and Cyborg 009 has a "Speed Accelerator" in his teeth. *Kurtis has his own theme song that plays in various scenes in the 3 games that focus on him. It is called Battle Comrade. When called in Disgaea 2 via Cell Phone, Battle Comrade will replace the song that was playing before. Gallery File:Win_49.jpg|Kurtis portrait from Disgaea: Hour of Darkness File:Prinnykurtisportrait_d1.jpg|Prinny Kurtis portrait from Disgaea: Hour of Darkness File:Prinny_Kurtis.jpg|Kurtis as a Prinny from Disgaea: Hour of Darkness File:Prinnykurtissprite_d2.gif|Prinny Kurtis sprite from Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories D1 Prinny Kurtis Cut-In.jpg|Prinny Kurtis Cut-in from Disgaea:Hour of Darkness D1 Kurtis Cut-In.jpg|Kurtis Cut-in from Disgaea:Hour of Darkness Category:Recurring Characters